Sibling Rivalries
Sibling Rivalries is an American comic series written by DR4L. The series centers about an Irish-American family moving to Wisconsin from Vancouver, Canada, and meeting new people, but they also make enemies that want to get rid of them for good. The genre of the series is comedy, realistic fiction (with the exception of some comics, but are still canon to the series), and family. The series debuted with Hello, Wisconsin! in July 2013, and since then has become a very popular series, even having four spin-off prequels debut in 2014, one of which will debut in 2015. The sister series to SR is Cletus Comics. Production History Early Development (Prior To July 2013) While playing video games in 2013, DR4L found out his favorite characters in Grand Theft Auto IV were the McReary Family. He decided to make a comic with characters named after the family. However, there were many different ideas on how to make the comic, the main one being the Cletus Comics special "Meet The McRearys". In the said comic, the McRearys were robots who were very odd brothers. Also, Kate was not created in robot form yet. Eventually, this comic was scrapped, and later DR4L tried making them teenage humans in a That '70s Show-type comic series. Their ages were then lowered, and the final idea was a comic series titled "Sibling Rivalries", and the characters envolved into a young family of siblings, with Kate finally added to the series. 2013 The first comic of the series, Hello, Wisconsin!, was created July 8, and when it was finished, DR4L saw the series as sucessful, and kept making new comics for the series. SR was so sucessful it soared past its sister series, Cletus Comics, which was older and created three years before SR. Throughout the first year of the series, many different cool characters were introduced, from the betrayer Joel Gonzales to the injured Tony Gonzales to the popular Mexican Salvador Real Arrayga. Season 1 totaled up to a perfect total of 10 comics, and everything was great, until Season 2 rolled along about two months after. The said character Salvador Real was added to the main cast, and is the second addition- after Angel Chacon in Season 1. Sadly, DR4L's ratings went down, giving Cletus Comics a chance to soar past SR. Although ratings went down, with a little magic, DR4L made the new addition to the main cast a good thing, bringing SR back to the top! In Season 2, other new characters were added to the series, which shines more light on the siblings' popularity. 2014 2014 brings forth Season 3, which was the shortest season of all, with only 4 comics, but Season 4 came next, and as it is a 5-Subject notebook (instead of couting each subject as a single season, the whole notebook was one whole season), it will be the biggest season of all! Even after this season, there is much more fun to come in the future! Three prequels were made for the series in 2014, Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, as well as an upcoming prequel, which is a sequel to an earlier prequel in the works and set to be released in 2015. All four of these prequels show the events leading up to the main series, set from October 2013 to the present day. Main Cast What's interesting to note is that the main characters of the series are ALWAYS written in this order, except in their other appearences. * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary (although she appears less often than her children) * Joel Gonzales (main antagonist) Trivia * The siblings were originally going to be teenagers, but DR4L changed them to kids (although Francis is 14). **In addition to this, they were originally going to be adult robots in Cletus Comics, and a 1-book long special would focus on them (but Kate was not created yet and instead was about the four brothers), but was scrapped. The siblings still appear in Cletus Comics through crossovers, but in their normal human form. In the beta robot form, Francis would be a cop, like his GTA IV counterpart. * The series is inspired by Grand Theft Auto, The Big Bang Theory, Drake and Josh (more recently), and iCarly. * Up until Hello, Wisconsin!, none of the charcters will ever age again, although the series still takes place in the modern day. This is so DR4L does not have to deal with characters aging constantly, and can stay the same age forever like most characters in cartoons. **However, the McRearys would still be in their 20s-30s in 2033, the future scene being seen in the epilogue of Yearning to be Young. *There is a game based off of the series titled "Sibling Rivalries: Packie's Nightmare" or just simply "Packie's Nightmare" being created by TRS. Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Comic series